My Queen is Mine
by Bazirah1
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah ramalan dari tsunade (peramal kekaisaran Demon). Gaara yang merupakan seorang raja kehidupan mendatangi Hinata memenuhi ramalan tersebut. Kebaikan dan kepolosan yang berada di diri Hinata membuat Gaara luluh. Tak hanya Gaara, tetapi lelaki lainpun luluh padanya. Sebagai suami, Gaara akan selalu menjaga hinata. Karena Hinata hanya miliknya seorang.
1. Chapter 1

My Queen is Mine

By : lamiorus

.

.

.

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : GaraHina

Genre : Romance, History, Action & Tragedy.

Warning : OOC, TYPO.

 **~Sang Mata Bulan ~**

Malam itu, ia pergi menemui sang legenda. Wajah putih pucatnya melukiskan raut ketegasan, ditambah dengan rambut merah menyala yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga kerajaan menambah aura kewibawaan pada dirinya. Dialah sang raja. Mereka menyebutnya Raja Kehidupan.

Raja Kehidupan juga dikenal dengan Raja besar, yaitu raja dari segala raja. Kekaisaran vampire, Kekaisaran werewolf, kekaisaran mermaid, bahkan seluruh Kekaisaran yang ada di bumi dibawah pemerintahannya. Pemilihan raja besar dilakukan dengan duel kekaisaran. Duel ini dilakukan jikalau sang raja besar sudah meninggalkan dunia atau bisa disebut meninggal. Sabaku No Gaara, Raja Kehidupan ke-9 setelah Ayahnya. Sudah tiga keturunan keluarga sabaku mendapati gelar Raja Kehidupan. Mulai dari sang kakek lalu ayahnya dan kemudian dirinya. Keluarga sabaku merupakan keluarga kerajaan dari kekaisaran Demon. Kekaisaran ini dikenal dengan kemajuan dan kemakmurannya.

Hari ini, Tsunade sang peramal kekaisaran Demon menyuarakan sebuah garis kehidupan Raja. Ia mengatakkan kalau setengah kehidupan dan kekuatan Sabaku No Gaara berada di ujung hutan tempat sinar bulan bercahaya. Mendengar seruan itu, sang raja beserta beberapa pengawal pergi ke hutan. Sekitar dua jam sudah mereka mengelilingi hutan perbatasan Kekaisaran demon dengan hasil yang sama, mereka tak dapat menemukan letak dimana sinar bulan bercahaya. Putus asa, itulah yang dipikirkan para pengawal -tiba saja salah satu pengawal berjongkok.

"Yang mulia. Maafkan hamba, Kita sudah mengelilingi hutan ini selama dua jam dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Tak ada tempat dimana Tsunade-sama ucapkan itu yang mulia," ucap pengawal berambut kuning jabrik. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ia merupakan pengawal pribadi Sabaku No Gaara sedari kecil. Keluarga Uzumaki sudah mengapdi dengan Keluarga sabaku sejak beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Kekuatan dan kesetiaannya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, jadi wajar saja kalau Naruto dipilih sebagai pengawal Sang raja kehidupan.

"Apa kau sudah putus asa Naruto?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang datar.

"Ampun yang mulia, sebenarnya hamba memang sudah putus asa."

Mendengar kejujuran yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Gaara merasa aneh. Ia sudah sangat mengenal sifat Naruto yang pantang menyerah, tapi apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bertolak belakang dengan hal itu. Mengapa sifat Naruto berubah?

"Kalau begitu kau boleh kembali ke istana."

"Hal itu tak dapat hamba lakukan yang mulia. Tugas hamba adalah untuk melindungi anda, bagaimana jadinya kalau yang mulia sedang kesusahan dan hamba tak berada di samping anda," bantah Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Ini perintah Naruto," tegas Gaara.

"Tapi Yang Mu-"

"Naruto."

"Baiklah yang mulia. Perintah anda adalah kewajiban bagi saya." Setelah Naruto berucap, ia mulai berdiri diikuti beberapa pengawal lainnya dan terbang pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

Gaara hanya terdiam dengan kepergian para pengawalnya. Sebenarnya ia hanya menyuruh Naruto saja yang pergi, bukan seluruh pengawal. Tapi yasudahlah ia tak mau mengambil pusing. Ia mulai melebarkan sayap merah darahnya dan terbang untuk melanjutkan pencarian. Baru beberapa meter, ia sudah melihat sebuah gubuk ditengah danau disinari cahaya bulan yang membuat gambaran pantulan bulan tersebut tepat berada di gubuk itu. Gaara terdiam, selama pencariannya yang bersama Naruto, Gubuk dan danau itu tak ada.

Gaara mendaratkan kakinya pada teras gubuk itu. Tanggannya terangkat untuk membuka pintu, tetapi niatnya terurung akibat pintu gubuk itu yang tiba-tiba terbuka secara sendirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan masuk. Pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah Futon dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam legam tertidur diatasnya. Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya, ternyata gubuk ini hanya berisi satu ruangan saja yaitu kamar tidur.

Ia memperhatikan wanita yang sedang tidur itu dengan seksama. Wanita dengan kulit putih susu dan rambut lurus panjang berwarna hitam ditambah dengan pancaran sinar bulan dari sela-sela dinding yang membuat kecantikan wanita itu bertambah. Rasa dingin terasa di bagian telapak tangan Gaara yang sedang menyentuh kulit wanita itu.

"Dingin," ucap Gaara secara spontan.

"Anda siapa Tuan?" ucap wanita itu dengan tetap menutup matanya.

Suara lembut bagaikan seruling itu mengagetkan Gaara. Secara cepat ia langsung menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi menyentuh kulit wanita itu.

"Gaara. Aku Gaara."

"Gaara? Tuan.. Tuan adalah Raja kehidupan?"

"Ya. Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Gaara.

Walaupun Gaara merupakan seorang raja kehidupan yang dikenal banyak orang, akan tetapi tidak semua orang pernah melihat wajah dan juga namanya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah Raja Kehidupan, yang mulia Sabaku.

"Aura cahaya disekitar tuan menunjukkan warna emas. Yang berarti Tuan memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi Raja Kehidupan." Wanita itu bangun dari tidurnya. Gaara terpaku, goresan-goresan luka yang masih memerah banyak berada di leher hingga ke tangan-tangannya seakan ia baru saja disiksa.

"Kau peramal?"

"Bukan tuan. Aku memang bisa membaca garis takdir, akan tetapi aku tidak sehebat para peramal. Aku hanya bisa melihat warna aura cahaya seseorang tuan."

"Matamu sedang tertutup. Tapi bagaimana kau dapat melihatnya?"

"Indra pelihat tak hanya dengan mata tuan, tapi juga dengan hati," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Deg

Hati Gaara merasa ngilu melihat senyuman yang ditunjukkan wanita itu. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh akan kesedihan dan penderitaan hidup. Untuk pertama kalinya Gaara merasa tersentuh.

Ia pun memeluk wanita itu dengan lembut sembari berucap, "jangan tunjukkan wajah itu dihadapanku."

"T-Tuan..?!"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hinata. Namaku Hyu- Kyaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menggendong Hinata dengan ala bridal style. Dengan diam ia membawanya keluar gubuk, saat diluar Gaara kembali menunjukkan sayapnya. Hinata terpukau dengan hal itu, yang awalnya ia ingin minta diturunkan tiba-tiba saja ia langsung terbungkam. Dengan sekali kepakan Gaara dan Hinata terbang menuju ke kekaisaran Demon.

"Tuan.. Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke istana tempatku tinggal."

"Ma-maksud anda istana kekaisaran Demon?" tanya Hinata dengan khawatir.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mereka semua akan menerimamu," ucap Gaara.

"Ta-tapi Tuan..."

"Diamlah." Hinata terdiam. Ia tak berani lagi berucap setelah mendengar Gaara berucap.

~…~

Mereka akhirnya sampai di istana. Baru saja Gaara menginjakkan kakinya di halaman istana, para pelayan beserta pengawal-termasuk Naruto- mendatanginya. Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah yang berada digendongan sang raja merupakan orang yang berada di ramalan sang raja. Mereka ingin bertanya, akan tetapi mereka takut. Kecuali Naruto, dengan hati-hati Naruto bertanya.

"Yang mulia, maaf atas kelancangan hamba. Hamba ingin tau siapa wanita itu yang mulia?"

Gaara memang sudah menduga kalau orang-orang yang berada di istana akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Dialah yang ada di ramalan itu," Jawab Gaara dengan tegas.

Gaara terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara yang lantang, "MULAI SAAT INI! WANITA YANG ADA DI GENDINGANKU MERUPAKAN RATU DARI KEKAISARAN DEMON! SIAPA SAJA YANG BERANI MELUKAINYA AKAN LANGSUNG BERURUSAN DENGANKU."

Semua terkejut, termasuk Hinata yang berada di gendongan Gaara itu.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

My Queen is Mine

By : lamiorus

.

.

.

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : GaraHina

Genre : Romance, History, Action & Tragedy.

Warning : OOC, TYPO, AU.

 **~ Kukenalkan ~**

"Yang mulia, mohon anda pikirkan kembali. Mungkin saja wanita itu bukan orang yang dimaksud oleh peramal Tsunade."

Para Raja dari berbagai kekaisaran berkumpul dalam satu ruang singgah sana sang Raja Kehidupan. Setelah mendengar habar bahwa sang raja kehidupan seminggu lagi akan menggelar pernikahan, mereka dengan cepat menyuarakan bahwa mereka tak setuju akan hal itu. Mereka berlomba mengungkapkan opini yang entah berdasarkan kebenaran atau tidak. Tentu saja pada awalnya Hinta menolak, bagaimana tidak. Ia baru saja datang pagi ini dan langsung disuguhkan habar tersebut. Akan tetapi ia tak dapat menolak permintaan Gaara, akhirnya ia pasrah begitu saja.

"Benar yang mulia, mohon anda pikirkan kembali. Bahkan hamba mendengar kalau wanita itu buta yang mulia," ucap Raja Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi atau kerap dipanggil Raja Kakashi merupakan Raja dari kekaisaran Elf. Ia sudah memerintah kekekaisaran sekitar 500 tahun, angka itu masih dalam kategori muda. Karena di dunia ini lama hidup seseorang tergantung dari kekuatan yang dimiliki, semakin seseorang itu kuat maka semakin lama ia hidup.

"Lancang sekali kau!" bentak Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Itu memang benar kan. Para pelayan di istana ini melihat kalau wanita itu tak pernah membuka matanya sejak pertama datang," ucap Kakashi dengan nada santai. Warna mata Naruto mulai berubah menjadi merah menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Hawa di sekitar merekapun berubah menjadi berat dan juga panas.

Membaca situasi yang mulai memburuk, Gaara langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menenangkan Naruto dan Kakashi. Baru saja Gaara ingin berbicara namun langsung dipotong oleh Tsunade yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Yang Mulia Gaara. Biar hamba saja yang berbicara," ujar Tsunade dan Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin bagi orang-orang yang pertama melihat ketika Tsunade memotong pembicaraan Raja Kehidupan tadi akan lansung berfikir bahwa Tsunade sangat tidak sopan dan harus dihukum. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Karena bagi Gaara, Tsunade adalah ibu keduanya.

"Seperti biasa kau sangat tidak sopan Tsunade," ujar Naruto. Naruto dan Tsunade memang sangat akrab dengan Gaara, akan tetapi mereka tidak akur satu sama lain.

"Diamlah Naruto. Baiklah semuanya, mohon dengarkan," ujar Tsunade dengan nada suara yang tenang namun tegas.

Setelah seluruh ruangan tenang Tsunade kembali berbicara, "Wanita yang kalian maksud itu namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dan dia tidaklah buta."

"Hy-Hyuuga...? Maksudmu dia keluarga Hyuuga?" tanya pria berambut hitam dan bermata onyx. Ia adalah Raja dari Kekaisaran Vampire, Raja Uchiha Itachi.

"Ya."

"Tidak mungkin! Keluarga Hyuuga dan kekaisaran mereka telah musnah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya," sangkal Naruto yang ikut tercengang. Bahkan Gaarapun ikut terkejut, matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya menegang.

Keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keluarga kerajaan dari kekaisaran Tenshi atau malaikat. Orang-orang Tenshi dikenal dengan kekuatan sihir mereka yang diatas rata-rata, bahkan raja pertama Kekaisaran Tensi merupakan Raja Kehidupan pertama dan memiliki julukan raja terkuat sepanjang masa. Kekaisaran Tenshi musnah dikarenakan raja-raja jaman dulu merasa iri dengan kekaisaran Tenshi dan juga kekuatan mereka, sehingga raja-raja memutuskan untuk bekerja sama untuk memusnahkan Kekaisaran Tenshi. Beredar kabar kalau masih ada beberapa Tenshi yang selamat, tetapi mereka bersembunyi dan membuat kerkaisaran sendiri yang dilindungi oleh sihir tingkat tinggi sehingga tak akan ada yang menemukan mereka. Karena itulah mereka dianggap punah atau musnah.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong."

"Apa maksudmu kalau dia tidak buta Tsunade?" tanya Gaara yang akhirnya dapat kembali mengendalikan dirinya dari keterkejutan.

"Biar Hinata-sama sendiri yang menjawabnya Yang mulia. Hinata-sama, ayo masuk," ujar Tsunade pada orang yang berada di balik pintu.

Srrreeek.

Bunyi suara geseran pintu terdengar, tatapan banyak pasang mata beralih pada asal suara tersebut. Disana terlihat Hinata dengan tetap tertutup matanya dengan baju kimono mewah yang memang di sediakan oleh Gaara untuknya. Hinata mulai melangkah masuk kedalam.

"Selamat siang semua. Perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Hinata, awalnya aku juga terkejut bahwa aku akan menikah seminggu lagi. Akan tetapi aku tak dapat menolaknya, perintah raja merupakan kewajiban bagiku." Mendengar tuturan Hinata tentang pernikahan mereka membuat rasa kesal dan sekaligus sedih terbesit di hatinya. Ia kesal karena Hinata tetap keras kepala dan ia sedih karena Hinata secara tidak langsung telah menolaknya. Gaara patah hati.

Sejujurnya, setelah kejadian di gubuk itu tak hanya membuat rasa iba pada diri Gaara. Tetapi rasa cintanya pada seorang wanita telah muncul, sekarang ia sangat mencintai Hinta. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Memang terdengarnya agak aneh namun inilah kenyataannya.

"Ceritakan pada kami siapa kau sebenarnya," ujar Kakashi dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Seperti yang kalian tau aku adalah Hyuuga, keluarga yang kalian sebut sudah punah itu. Dan akupun tidak buta, aku hanya menutup mataku agar kalian semua tidak terkena kutukan."

"Kutukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya Tuan. Para roh hutan berkata seperti itu," ujar Hinata membalikkan badannya sembari tersenyum lalu menghadapkan badannya kembali kepada raja-raja.

"Kutukan seperti apa itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku juga tak tau. Sedari lahir, aku sudah dirawat oleh para roh hutan. Aku tak tau orang tuaku siapa, aku tak tau dunia luar itu seperti apa, bahkan aku tak tau aku ini apa. Semua yang kutahu hanya dari roh hutan ceritakan. Tapi Roh hutan pernah berkata ' _Hinata. Jangan berpikir kau berbeda dan jangan berpikir bahwa kau persis sama seperti mereka. Kau sama tetapi berbeda'_ begitulah yang mereka katakan."

"pantas saja kami sangat kerepotan untuk mencari anda saat di hutan semalam. Ternyata anda di jaga oleh roh hutan secara langsung," ujar Naruto.

"Hinata-sama. Menurut hamba.. Sebenarnya itu bisa jadi bukan sebuah kutukan," ujar Tsunade.

"Apa maksudnya Tsunade-san?" tanya Hinata dengan bingung.

"Dari penglihatan saya. Jika membuka mata anda, maka seluruh dunia akan menyukai anda. Akan tetapi saya merasa bingung, apa maksudnya roh hutan mengatakan kalau hal itu adalah kutukan."

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata-sama membuka matanya, tentu saja itu jika anda mengijinkan Yang Mulia," Ucap Raja yang berkulit putih pucat itu. Raja Orochimaru, raja dari kekaisaran youkai. Seluruh pasang mata melihat kearah Gaara dengan penuh harap kalau ia akan mengijinkannya.

Gaara menutup matanya tanda ia sedang berpikir, "... Baiklah. Aku akan mengijinkannya. Hinata, duduklah disebelahku agar aku dapat melihatnya," ujar Gaara pada akhirnya. Dimatanya hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Bukalah matamu Hinata-sama," ujar Tsunade.

Hinata merasa takut. Ia takut kalau keputusan ini akan menyakiti semua orang, akan menyakiti Gaara dan juga yang lainnya. Ia merasa takut. Dahi Hinata berkeringat dingin dan tubuhnya sedikit bergemetar. Gaara yang melihat Hinata mulai ketakutan langsung mengambil inisiatif, ia mengangkat Hinata kedalam Pangkuannya lalu merangkulnya agar Hinata merasa tenang.

"T-tuan..?"

"Jangan takut, ada aku disini," bisik Gaara.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Merek yang melihat Hinata membuka mata merasa sedikit takut karena adanya kutukan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian kedua mata Hinata terlihat. Mata yang tak memiliki pupil dengan warna mata yang menyejukkan tetapi sekaligus menyeramkan. Mereka semua menunggu dengan apa yang akan rerjadi, akan tetapi tak ada yang terjadi.

"Hinata-sama. Apa anda membohongi kami? Tak ada yang terjadi."

"A-aku tidak tau.." ujar Hinata dengan sedih.

"Sudah cukup. Hanya sampai sini saja. Pernikahanku dan Hinata akan tetap berjalan. Titik," ujar Gaara yang berdiri dari singgah sananya sembari merangkul Hinata, kemudian berucap kembali, "Naruto. Kau urus sisanya."

"Baik yang mulia," Naruto menjawab sembari berjongkok hormat. Gaara dan Hinatapun berjalan keluar ruangan.

~…~

Sore hari di kekaisaran Demon, Gaara dan Hinata duduk berdampingan sembari bergenggaman tangan di bawah pohon Sakura yang baru saja mekar. Mereka mememandangi ikan yang berenang kesana-kemari di dalam kolam. Ditambah sejuknya hari menambah ketenangan sekaligus rasa senang kepada mereka.

"Tuan, apa aku boleh bertanya?" Hinata berucap.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan," jawab Gaara yang tetap menghadap kedepan memperhatikan Ikan di dalam kolam.

"Kenapa Tuan ingin menikahiku?"

"Tentu saja karena aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata." Gaara mengeratkan pautan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Anu.. Tuan.. Cinta itu apa?" Gaara langsung memalingkan arah pandangannya ke Hinata dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kau tak tau?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang polos.

Melihat Hinata yang berwajah polos dan ditambah dengan mata besarnya membuat Gaara gemas. Iapun langsung mencubit kedua pipi Hinata sembari berkata.

"Kau lucu sekali..."

"Aah Tuan sakit.." ujar Hinata memegang kedua pipinya yang sakit sambil dengan menunjukkan wajah cemberut.

Gaara terkekeh, "Cinta itu ketika hatimu merasa hangat dan nyaman ketika bersama orang yang kau cintai. Dan seperti kau tak ingin melepaskan orang itu dan selalu ingin bersamanya. Kau akan selalu ingin menjaganya dan ingin terus berada di sisinya."

"Sepertinya cinta itu rumit.."

"Ya.. Kau benar. Hinata.." Panggil Gaara pada Hinata sembari menatap kedua mata Hinata dengan dalam.

"Iya Tuan?"

"Apa kau cinta padaku?"

 **TBC**

 **Hai..**

 **Lamiorus disini.. Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah nyemangatin Lami ya~~ ^^ sangat membantu.. Lami sangat sangat berterimakasih~~! Yey! Oh ya semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini~~ maaf jikalau ada kata atau kesalahan yang tak kalian sukai..**

 **Sekian aja dulu ya dari Lami..**

 **Jaa ne minna-sama~~**

 **Samapai bertemu lagi di chap selanjutnya :)**


End file.
